Fallen
by HackedByAWriter
Summary: Because not every bird can fly forever. My attempt at an angst fic. Mention of character death. Not gonna tell you the pairing till the end ;)


**_Read and Review. All rights go to Rick Riordan._**

* * *

He walks into the abandoned cemetery, a single rose clutched firmly in his hand dangling at his side.

The rose is beautiful. Just like _her. _But nothing should be beautiful anymore. Nothing _deserves _to be beautiful. Not when she's gone.

He walks through the maze of gravestones, almost in a trance. Many are huge and polished. Some are just statues of angels with outspread wings.

He thinks that she should have the biggest, most gorgeous gravestone with the most elegant and beautiful angel to watch over it. But she doesn't.

As he walks toward the back of the cemetery, he is flooded with memories, of times good and bad.

He remembers how it seemed that she could light up the world with her brilliant smile, and the way her eyes mesmerized him every time he looked into them. He recalls her laugh, and how it could make him smile even in the darkest times.

But now the world would be forever dark, due to the absence of her smile.

He would no longer be dazzled, due to the absence of her beautiful eyes.

He would never smile again, due to the absence of her laugh.

He didn't see how he would ever be happy again.

He makes his way to a medium sized stone, maybe up to his waist. He gets on his knees and gently lies the rose down on the ground in front of it. Still on his knees, he looks up at the sky filled with clouds, and lets the slight drizzle of rain moisten his face. Now the tears could blend in.

The morning matched his mood. Gloomy, damp, and cold.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked at the grave marker and began to speak-

"Hey. I, uh… I know that you wouldn't want me to be upset. You always hated to see me this way. But… how do you expect me to cope with this? You were everything to me. Everything. And now I'm left with nothing. I mean, both camps are mourning, but I think they're all learning to move on, spare a few.

We burned your shroud last week. I don't think there was a single dry eye. We held the ceremony at Camp Half-Blood, of course. That was your home. But the Romans came, too. Everyone paid their respects. I think my speech may have been the longest," He sighed. "The camp bead this year was made in your honor.  
It's beautiful.

Your dad hasn't been doing much lately. Same with your mom. I think they're both too upset. It's been especially hard for the rest of the Seven. It's like there's a huge hole in our group. We barely smile anymore. I know that's not what you would want, but we can't really help it. Imagine how _you _would feel.

We haven't had a single day of sun since you died. Even the gods are mourning. I know you've reached Elysium. All of the strong heroes do. And you were the strongest, and the best. You saved the world. Everyone thought it would be Percy and Annabeth. But no. It was you. _You_ sacrificed yourself. _You_ stopped Gaia. I would've died if it weren't for you. We all would have.

We miss you," He rose to his feet. "I hope you know that, and wherever you are, I hope you're happy. Maybe you can try for rebirth. We can see each other again, and then you can reach the Isle of the Blest. Good luck."

He looked down at that summer's bead, a delicate, cream colored oval with a beautiful white dove painted on it with painstaking care, its wings outspread. I held a red rose in its beak, similar to the one he had laid at her burial place.

Jason Grace turned and cast one more longing glance at the gravestone. The gravestone that read:

**In Loving Memory of:**

**Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Savior of Olympus, Prophecy Child**

**1998-2013**

_Jason had no idea that Piper had heard every word he said that morning. She was happy where she was, Elysium, of course. She didn't want him to be upset._

_She watched helplessly as he skipped meals and workouts, becoming thinner. He became an insomniac; dark circles began forming under his eyes from the sleep he lacked. The legendary hero was now no more than a weak, scrawny fifteen-year-old. _

_One day, he snapped. He took his _gladus _into the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Campers noticed, but didn't think much of it. They figured he was just going to hack at some monsters and burn off some steam. Nobody tried to question him, considering the state he was in._

_They began worrying when he hadn't returned by the next day. Percy and Annabeth, being the camp leaders, led a search party to find the missing son of Jupiter._

_Annabeth had remembered something Piper had told her. Something about a hideout. It was a thicket of trees clustered together forming an arc. The leaves covered the opening, so it was secluded enough. _

_The demigods entered the group of trees to find him lying on the ground, his sword at his side. There was a bloody wound in his chest, just above his heart. _

_He was dead._

_On his wrist he had carved one word: _Piper.

* * *

**\Only 894 words, not including the '****_Read and Review' _****at the top and the A/N at the end. Short one, huh?**

**Well that was a little depressing. I always wanted to write an angst fic, just to see what it was like. Plus, my life feels kind of angsty right now. My friends argue a lot, one of them is having some troubles at home, which I will not get into, and some kids at school have been giving me a hard time lately.**

**What can you do? Life goes on, and there's nothing we can do about it except put a smile on our faces and just keep on walkin'.**

**Anyway, I've never written a Jasper fic before, but I had been wanting to for a long time. I just didn't expect it to be sad. Oh, well. I hope you all liked it!**

**Maybe I'll turn this into a two-shot, about the aftermath, or maybe I'll put in how Piper died exactly. I wanted to make someone else the hero of the day, since it's always Percy. Give someone else a chance in the spotlight, Seaweed Brain!**


End file.
